


Forgotten

by AngstAshes



Series: Ego One-Shots/Drabbles [2]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Septic egos, jacksepticeye
Genre: Evil!Marvin vibes, Marvin fears being forgotten, Marvin is a jealous bitch, Other, TW a character being locked in a basement mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstAshes/pseuds/AngstAshes
Summary: Being forgotten is fun, is it not?(I started writing this before "Don't Make Eye Contact" came out by the way and now just posting it)
Series: Ego One-Shots/Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121345
Kudos: 2





	Forgotten

Marvin woke up with a sigh. Another day of being "magnificent", he thought. He knew very well it was a lie, and he wasn't going to feel that way at all today. He hasn't felt that way in a long time.

Slowly, the magician stood up and looked around the messy room he claimed as his own. Books and stuff to make potions were scattered all over the floor, all just serving as reminders of Marvin's failed attempts at doing magic.

He carefully walked over to a desk that contained a monitor and a notebook. Ever since he came into existence, he had that notebook and the monitor. He didn't know why, but he did.

Instead of writing down spells he wanted to try, he wrote down whatever popped up on the monitor, which he soon found out was tiles of his creator's videos.

Sleepily, he summoned a pen and waited like he usually does. After a couple hours of waiting, something popped up. He looked and sighed sadly before writing it down. "Not today again," He said with a sad tone.

Why did he even try anymore? It's been four years since he was created and not another video about him has come out. Maybe he was just-

"No, I'm not forgotten," Marvin lied to himself. He refused to believe he was forgotten, he couldn't be! He wasn't left in the dust!

Marvin frowned and started to look through the book, hoping to find evidence he wasn't forgotten. He didn't get far, frowning as he stared at one thing.

When Marvin first appeared, he didn't have a name, yet the others did. Envy boiled through him him when he looked at the pages that contained their first appearances.

It took Seán a while to even say he was cannon and give him a name while the others immediately had canonicity as well as a name. Whatever, he was fine with it. At least he wasn't like Robbie and was locked in a basement because Seán didn't accept him as a character.

He may have canonicity, but he could still be forgotten. Part of him wondered if he'll be like Angus, if he'll be forgotten, if he'll disappear and go who knows where.

Marvin shook his head as he closed the notebook. Those thoughts weren't welcome and were certainly weren't helping him.

But they were truthful.

Marvin balled his hands into fists before he stood up. He took a deep breath to calm down but that didn't help. He looked at the door. Anti was only a few hours away. Maybe if he joined him-

"No, that would be foolish! He won't help me, he'll manipulate me," Marvin said to himself. He felt angry with himself for even thinking it.

However, if Marvin can show him what he can do, Anti might respect him and let him in on the plan. Besides, Anti knows what it feels like to be forgotten. He'll understand.

Quietly, Marvin grabbed his cape as well as a spellbook. He put the cape on and went to leave. As soon as his hand touched the handle, he stopped and bit his lip.

He almost forgot about Jackie.

When Seán started doing videos with everyone but them two, the hero and magician were somehow split from the other egos. If Marvin left, Jackie would be left alone.

Marvin couldn't bare to hurt the hero, but his jealousy overpowered his caring side. He quickly opened the door and left. Besides, the hero at least had fans, love, and people who remembered, the magician didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Last work of the day I needed to re-post from Wattpad


End file.
